Usuario Blog:Kawaidash/Fnaftale, mi AU
Uh, hola? Uh, bueno este es mi universo alterno de undertale, como vendrias suponiendo, es un AU basado en fnaf, cabe destacar que la historia es la misma pero con los personajes de fnaf, tambien debo decir que estaran personajes de fangames de fnaf. Nota. Si eres una de esas personas que odia esta union, por favor, sal de aqui. Historia Todos los humanos y animatronicos vivian en paz y harmonia, hasta... Un dia un niño (de nombre desconocido y con mascara de zorro) fue al monte ebott a explorar (decia el mito que los que ivan, nunca volvian) y de pronto tropezo y cayo en un lugar llamado UnderTronica, (combinacion de underground y animatronica) y alli conocio a una animatronica llamada chica y junto a su esposo freddy y su hijo fredbear (que eran la reina, el rey y el principe del lugar), fredbear y el niño tenian un lazo muy fuerte, pero un dia, el niño enfermo y posteriormente murio, fredbear absorbio su alma y obtuvo un poder inimaginable (que se termina imaginando en la ruta pacifista :v), debido a esto, los humanos le declararon la guerra a los animatronicos, (muriendo fredbear en el proceso), los humanos ganaron y encerraron con un sello magico a los animatronicos. Un dia, el rey freddy le pidio a la doctora mangle que creara mounstruos con determinacion, creando en el proceso a las amalgamas (que son the thing, de those nights at rachel, the face, de five nights at treasure island, sonic, que es, bueno, la broma de five nights at sonic que termino siendo un juego :v, cat de five nights at candy y los ignited animatronics de tjoc r) y a plush fredbear. Otro niño cae al monte ebott y aqui comienza todo... Personajes Niño de fnaf 4: cumple el rol de frisk, no habla y bueno... Hermano: cumpliendo el rol de chara. Plush fredbear: cumpliendo el rol de flowey, bolitas de amor bla bla. Chica: cumpliendo el rol de toriel, es buena madre y le gusta hornear pikza Golden freddy: cumpliendo el rol de sans, holga-zans (ba dum tss :v), le gusta la salsa picante, etc Bonnie: cumpliendo el rol de papyrus, spaguetti, guardia real, etc Foxy: cumpliendo el rol de undyne, el heroe, anime is real, bla bla bla Mangle: cumpliendo el rol de alphys, 100tifika :v, mas anime, etc Puppet: napstablook, inseguro, depresivo, etc Toy bonnie: metatton, fabuloso, piernas, bla bla bla Springtrap: burgerpants... No hay mucho que decir :v Springbonnie: el chico de los helados Photo negative mickey y oswald: catty y bratty, te venden la llave de la casa de t. Bonnie, etc Adventure animatronics: temmie, y l@s temmies. Cindy: muffet, rosquilla 9999 dolares, etc Fredbear: asriel, hopes and dreams, etc Freddy: asgore, buscaba las almas para romper la barrera, etc Reverse puppet: mad dummy... Hombre morado: el hombre que habla en manos... Shadow freddy: error sans, vino del universo original para destruir mi AU :'v En construccion Lugares En construccion Rutas En construccion Ost del juego GOLDENVANIA: suena en la batalla contra golden freddy Rocktrousle: suena en la batalla contra bonnie Hook of justice (garfio de la justicia): suena en la batalla contra foxy Battle against a true pirate: suena en la batalla contra foxy el inmortal (o foxy the undying) SCREEE (sonido de jumpscare :v): suena en los encuentros con foxy FAZGORE: suena en la batalla contra freddy Tomorrow is another day: suena en los encuentros con plush fredbear Tomorrow is another die: suena en la batalla contra omega photoshop plush fredbear The power of bon (:v): suena en la "batalla" con toy bonnie neo Hopes and nightmares: suena en la batalla contra fredbear En construccion (cabe destacar que son las mismas soundtracks pero con ciertos sonidos de jumpscare) Categoría:Entradas